cvgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Days of Plug
One day in mid-September, the Power That Be who run the plug.dj website announced that they were running out of money, and would need donations to keep the site going. Naturally, they were met with sort of outpouring of warmth and human kindness usually only associated with pond scum. However, they pressed on anyway - starting with covering the chat box with obnoxious ads and increasingly desperate pleas for money. Soon, with the people demanding answers, the Sinister Six were assembled, and an AMA was held. The AMA of Armageddon The Six fielded questions as best they could, but eventually one fact emerged - plug was fucked. They needed too much money, too soon, for there to be any hope. They'd blown through 1.2 million in the year. They fired all their artists. The Six themselves were living on minimum wage. They were creatively bankrupt. They still didn't actually provide any actual technical "service" if you actually want to get truthful about it. Furthermore, they displayed an alarming lack of basic arithmetic skills (which might explain their mismanaging of funds) - for example, they claimed that "if 6% of our users donated $6, we'd be saved! Or, if 10% donated $1!" The general community response was one of shock, dismay, and apathy. The Sinister Six # StevenStack - co-founder of Plug, and shyster extraordinaire # sixSticks - head code-man, unwilling or unable to make plug functions # jason from plug - always up in your grill # Ricky Riccota - fastest hands in the west, known brony # Brett Favre - former QB for the Green Bay Packers # peunky - at large The Times of Troubles With the Sinister Six openly exposed, anarchy reigned. Beggars became King, and cats lied down with dogs. Daytona was skipped, and wubs were played for hours on end. RedishBlues, in confusion, banned himself. Shit was rough. The plugPoints were thick on the ground, but the donations were slim. Nobody wanted stupid-ass avatars, and nobody wanted to donate for the hell of it. Favre no doubt came up with the idea that put the final pin in Plug's coffin - in true Favreian style, it was a last-minute game-losing interception. Plug's Idea "Hey! Let's lock everybody into the playlist they're currently on, with no warning! And then make them pay to use multiple playlists. Surely, the people who had already resigned themselves to Plug's fate and had accepted the concept of NO PLUG AT ALL, when faced with the less-dire consequence of PLUG WORKING LIKE SHIT, will be moved to donate!" The Reaction the CVG group immediately moved up their plans to evacuate and got the hell out of dodge. Nobody donated. Everybody was angry. Chinese plug A time of desperation. Never again. = The End of Days With no reason to stay, and a somewhat-nice place to go, everybody just kinda shuffled out of plug. It was dead most days, and filled with meme-plays the rest. However, on its last day, all the regulars came back, shuffling out of the bars and alleyways where they had been lurking. One last day. One last play. For Queen and for Comfy. Vitat Commodius Nevermind it's fucking back Plug.dj was saved by corporate overlords. Top WEW. Emancipator is still empty to this day.